warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Quick Water
|pastaffie = Ancient Tribe, Rogue, Clear Sky's Camp |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Ancient: Rogue: Early Settler: Hunter: Warrior: |namesl = Quick Water Quick Water Quick Water Quick Water Quick Water |familyl = None known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo |deadbooks = None}} Quick Water is a small gray-and-white she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :Quick Water attends a Gathering with the rest of SkyClan. When Moth Flight arrives and starts explaining what she had seen at the Moonstone, she mentions having spoken to Half Moon. The gray-and-white she-cat is surprised at this, but believes that Moth Flight must be telling the truth about seeing Stoneteller in her visions, or else she wouldn't have known the white she-cat's name. Quick Water is also supportive of introducing medicine cats to the Clans, because she believes they will help ensure that fewer cats will die of sickness. :When Micah dies, Quick Water stares bleakly at the yellow tabby's body along with Alder, Fern Leaf, and Thorn. Clear Sky mentions how all the cats that had doubts about Micah eventually came to respect him, and Quick Water and Nettle nod in agreement to this. Later, after Tiny Branch's death, Thorn and Quick Water press against Star Flower, trying to support and comfort the grieving mother. :When the WindClan cats attack SkyClan camp, Quick Water leaps at Holly as she enters the hollow. The two wrestle until Red Claw grabs Holly off of his Clanmate's back and begins to attack the black she-cat himself. In the Dawn of the Clans Arc The Sun Trail :As Moon Shadow speaks that they should move just as soon as they've eaten, Gray Wing spots Quick Water and Jackdaw's Cry toiling up the slope, as they drag a snow hare between them. They reach the group and drop their prey, and Shaded Moss compliments that it was a great catch.While the traveling cats pad over to a tree, Quick Water and Cloud Spots, farther back in the line, are reserved and alert. When the group stops to eat and lie on the rocks around a pool, Quick Water calls over to Turtle Tail. She then points to a turtle basking in a sunbeam on the opposite side of the pool, and jokes that she has found her natural home there. Turtle Tail flicks Quick Water with her paw, and asks her if her home was anywhere where it was raining. Quick Water, while keeping watch at the edge of an overhang, glances over her shoulder, and states that the eagles were out there. She adds that they knew they were there, and they seemed to be prepared to wait all day. :Clear Sky later says he believes that four cats could bring down one eagle, including himself, Tall Shadow, Quick Water and Jackdaw's Cry, whom he each glances at. He states that they could all jump high, and that together they had the strength to pull down a bird. Tall Shadow later calls out to the group that she could see the way out of the mountains. Turtle Tail exclaims that they were almost there, and Quick Water asks what was it like. When Gray Wing spots a squirrel swarming upward a tree, he launches himself towards it, but Quick Water is faster than him, and flashes past him. She claws her way up the tree after the squirrel as it tries to escape along a branches. Grabbing it, she kills it with a quick bite to its neck, and exclaims that it was great. She then drops her prey to the ground, and jumps down after it. She adds that they haven't left the mountains, yet there was already prey. :As the traveling cats cross the river, Quick Water is one of the final cats to cross, taking a long time as she braces herself for each leap and flinches if the smallest drop of water splashes up onto her fur. Halfway across, she halts on a flat rock, and complains that she didn't like the water lapping over her paws. Moon Shadow yowls back unsympathetically not to stand there. Quick Water hisses back angrily, and jumps for the next rock without sizing the leap. Gray Wing winces as she lands badly, and her paws scrabble against the wet stone. A heartbeat later, she lets out a terrified screech as she falls into the water, and thrashes frantically. Gray Wing looks around for a branch to help her out, but there is nothing in sight. Before any cat reacts, Falling Feather leaps from the bank and paddles over to Quick Water. It is noted that although she has no grace in her swimming, she was confident and fast, and catches up with Quick Water as she begins to sink. :While she holds her head high out of the water, Falling Feather grabs Quick Water by the scruff of her neck. Although Quick Water is much bigger than her, Falling Feather manages to flounder towards the opposite bank, and pushes her in front of her. Gray Wing and Shaded Moss crouch on the bank as they approach, and reach down to haul Quick Water to safety. After both cats arrive onto shore, Hawk Swoop points out that most cats didn't jump into rivers. Quick Water, lying on the bank while shivering and coughing up water, gasps that she was sorry, and states that she was stupid, and put Falling Feather into danger. Turtle Tail comforts her by stating that everything was okay now, and bends to dry her fur with strong licks. Cloud Spots and Gray Wing join her to get Quick Water's fur dry again. She grumbles that her fur was cold, and that no cat should have to get that wet. Jagged Peak pads alongside Gray Wing, and says that Quick Water should change her name to No Water. :After they set out after drinking from the river, Quick Water pads along briskly. It is noted that she found time to groom herself, and looks recovered from her prior fall into the river. Gray Wing quickens his pace to walk alongside Quick Water, and asks her if she was okay. Quick Water replies that she was fine, and gives her chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks. She adds that she still felt stupid for falling off the rock. Gray Wing tells her not to worry about it, stating that they at least found out that Falling Feather didn't mind swimming. He notes that it could be useful at some point. :When the traveling cats come across a thunderpath, Quick Water and Cloud Spots appear and stand by the side of the black stone. Clear Sky tells them to come on, and the two race across safely. After Shattered Ice complains about the conditions, Quick Water agrees, asking how could they hunt birds if they couldn't see the sky. Moon Shadow scolds them, telling them to stop behaving like kits. As a cold drizzle starts to fall and soak the cats' fur as they stand under the outlying trees, Quick Water complains that it was worse than snow. When Gray Wing offers to join Rainswept Flower on the first watch, Quick Water protests that she was hungry, and pads into the den. She asks if they were to hunt before they slept. When the traveling cats reach the edge of the Twolegplace, Quick Water, disappointed, comments that they weren't as big as the mountains. Upon seeing the marsh at the bottom of the slope, Quick Water protests that they couldn't go that way, and stares down into the dip with a look of disgust on her face. She complains that they would get their paws wet. Shaded Moss decides that they have to, and when Quick Water opens her jaws to argue, he adds that wet paws wouldn't kill any cat. As the cats move farther into the marsh, she mutters under her breath as she flounders from tussock to tussock. :When the traveling cats settle in a den, Quick Water notes that it was warm and dry in there. Later, Hawk Swoop's leg comes out of the joint at the shoulder, as explained by Cloud Spots, Quick Water, horrified, asks if she would be stuck like that. Cloud Spots tells her that she wouldn't, and states that he once watched Quiet Rain treat one of the elders for that after they slipped off a rock. Quick Water then complains that she was freezing, stating that they were all getting soaked out there. Shaded Moss gives her a stern look, and tells her that she could go back into the shelter with the sheep in she liked. Quick Water scuffles to her forepaws, embarrassed, and then replies that she supposed out there wasn't so bad. As Dappled Pelt gives Falling Feather another fishing lesson, Quick Water tells them to watch it, and leaps out of the way. She adds that some of them didn't want to be fish. :She exclaims that there was another Thunderpath on their way. Quick Water is later mentioned along with Tall Shadow, Cloud Spots, and Jackdaw's Cry to follow Clear Sky. After a blue monster passes, she and the others spring forward and race across it, and their paws barely skim the surface. They manage to to reach the other side with heartbeats to spare before the next monster appears. When Jagged Peak apologizes to Clear Sky, Gray Wing states that it was his fault. Before Clear Sky can reply, Quick Water pushes her way forward, and tells him to calm down, stating that it was a scary moment for all of them. She bends over Jagged Peak, and gives his head fur a couple of quick licks, and tells him to walk with her for a bit. He struggles to his paws, and then gives her a grateful glance. She, Jagged Peak, and Shattered Ice jump up to join Clear Sky and Moon Shadow on a hunt, and after a moment's hesitation, Tall Shadow gives a mrrow of agreement, and wishes them luck. :It is noted that she was one of the cats who voted to move to the trees, along with Moon Shadow, Clear Sky, and Falling Feather. Quick Water, while trying to sound cheerful, tells them that they wouldn't be far away, stating that their paths would cross again. When Jackdaw's Cry tells Falling Feather that she would be back when she missed the taste of rabbit or the feeling of wind in her fur, Quick Water adds that when it rains, with amusement in her voice, that then they would be sheltering under the trees. Quick Water then leaves, beginning to climb the slope out of the hollow. :When Gray Wing comes to visit, Quick Water and Falling Feather poke their heads out from the fern. They both greet him as they emerge into the open. Quick Water tells them that she was glad he came to visit, and states that they were settling in well, adding that they had made nests of twigs lined with moss, and they had already scared off a couple of nosy cats. She finishes, saying that she would never let them use her nest. During Gray Wing's second visit to Clear Sky, Quick Water is seen sitting beside the pool with Falling Feather and Petal. Thunder Rising :During the forest fire, Gray Wing spots Quick Water and Falling Feather on the edge of panic. After the fire, Falling Feather and Quick Water are noted to stay with the forest cats. As they prepare Thunder to leave, it is noted that Petal, Quick Water, and Shattered Ice report that bright-pelted Twolegs had ended the fire. When wondering about the possibility of being given more responsibilities, Petal notes that Quick Water was with Clear Sky from the start, but refers to Quick Water as a scaredy-mouse, as she was moaning about getting her paws wet. When Clear Sky calls for a meeting, Quick Water meets Thunder's glance, and quickly looks away. In Clear Sky's camp, Quick Water curls up while she drowses in a patch of sunlight. :When Thunder asks Clear Sky about his lack of care for Frost, Quick Water agrees with him, rising to her paws, and facing Clear Sky. Thunder notes that she was standing up to have her voice heard, and that she had known Clear Sky all her life. He also thinks that if any cat could reason with Clear Sky, it would be Quick Water, and she asks quietly about his doing. Quick Water adds that Clear Sky is their leader, not tormentor, and tells him to think of Quiet Rain, and if she wanted to see it. Clear Sky tells her to leave his mother out, but Quick Water ignores him, and asks if it was why she wished him good luck in the mountains. When Thunder is about to announce something, Quick Water tells him to get down, calling him a furball, and Thunder is surprised, as he thought she was on his side. The First Battle :As Falling Feather argues with Clear Sky, she notes that she saved Quick Water from drowning. After she is scratched on the muzzle, Quick Water joins Falling Feather, and they huddle close, murmuring something. Clear Sky speculates on their discussion, and then calls for a meeting, prompting Quick Water to join it. As he speaks, Clear Sky remarks that he must be able to trust Falling Feather during hard times, and Quick Water snaps that he knew Falling Feather since he was a kit, and that he could trust her. Leaf asks if the cats not from the mountains could trust her, and Quick Water responds in the affirmative hotly. Clear Sky then informs the other cats to report Falling Feather if she was disloyal, and while the others give hasty nods, Clear Sky calls out Quick Water, and she glares, responding that she wouldn't report her, as Falling Feather would never be disloyal. As Clear Sky instructs the others to treat Falling Feather lowly, Quick Water moves closer to Falling Feather. :Clear Sky then announces that they would fight any cat that would cross their territory, and Quick Water inquires if that included Gray Wing, as he was his brother. As the other cats chant that they would be together, Falling Feather and Quick Water join in, but watch their mates warily. Clear Sky beckons the two closer, and notes that they would show Fircone and Nettle their skills after they did so. He nudges back other cats to allow Fircone and Nettle to train, including Falling Feather and Quick Water. Clear Sky allows Alder and Birch to watch, and Quick Water gives a disapproving look, but he ignores it, as he hopes that she would change her mind once they became remarkable fighters. :After a training session with Alder and Birch, Quick Water climbs the slope above Clear Sky's nest, and peers into the trees. Thorn and Dew, two rogues, ask to join Clear Sky's group, but Quick Water scrambles down the slope, stopping beside Falling Feather, and refuses their request. Thorn mentions a tom with huge white paws, and Quick Water asks if it was Thunder, and how was he. Dew mentions how Gray Wing was preparing them for battle, and Quick Water remarks that he wouldn't start a battle. After meeting Tom, Clear Sky sees Falling Feather pace beside Quick Water as the latter grooms herself. He then calls the cats to train for battle, and Quick Water inquires the reason to harm each other. Clear Sky orders Falling Feather to lie on her back, but Quick Water pads to the ring's edge, and questions Clear Sky's choice, as she would be injured by Snake. :Once the session is over, Quick Water rubs a cut on her muzzle with her paw. When noticing Jackdaw's Cry's condition, Quick Water looks up from eating a shrew, and comments that he would starve in the two days before the meeting. When Clear Sky and Gray Wing meet up, Thunder recognizes Quick Water from Clear Sky's group. As some of the cats are riled up, Quick Water is at Falling Feather's side. After Tall Shadow makes her statement, Quick Water glances at Falling Feather. Once the battle begins, Thunder staggers back against Quick Water and Leaf. During the battle, Wind Runner tears at Quick Water's spine fur with her claws. After the battle, Quick Water eyes Dappled Pelt warily as she follows Snake, with Nettle, Dew, and Thorn following her. The Blazing Star :At a gathering, Quick Water and Dappled Pelt touch noses before settling to have a long chat. As Tom and One Eye gather cats around to show them battle techniques, One Eye tells Quick Water that she must stay awake. After One Eye harms Sparrow Fur, Quick Water and Acorn Fur are distressed, giving pleading gazes to Clear Sky. As Thorn and Leaf carry Sparrow Fur's body, Quick Water stands in front of them, holding out branches so that they wouldn't get tugged in the kit's pelt. When Gray Wing comes to see Sparrow Fur, Quick Water tells her to stay in place, and trickles some marigold juice onto her scratches, telling her that Dappled Pelt said that if one let the juice soak in, it helped to stop infection. Gray Wing thanks her and the other she-cats for their help. :Clear Sky offers for Gray Wing to stay with Sparrow Fur, and Quick Water urges him, promising to make him a nest. He refuses, and Clear Sky informs Quick Water to find more marigold for Sparrow Fur's wounds. On the next gathering, Quick Water reports that she saw the same dead fox as Snake, in addition to a squirrel with half of its fur gone and sores all over. As they plan to attack One Eye, Tall Shadow comments that she could never see Quick Water willingly siding with One Eye. As Acorn Fur explains about the issue with Petal and her kits, she notes that she and Quick Water were bringing them food and water, but is afraid that it is doing them no good. After the fight, Quick Water is relieved to see him alive, asking him if he was fine. However, Snake attacks Clear Sky, and Quick Water agrees with Nettle that they couldn't let just Sparrow Fur fight for him, and attacks Snake from the other side. A Forest Divided :Quick Water fluffs up her fur as she walks across camp with her newly caught mouse. Birch and Alder hurry over to meet her, Birch asking if it was for them, and the older cat replies in the affirmative, suggesting to share that mouse, and hunt more later. They blink at her gratefully, but Clear Sky shows concern as he watches them share their prey. When Acorn Fur brings in a starling, Clear Sky notices that Quick Water's mouse wasn't enough for Alder and Birch to feast on. When Sparrow Fur and her brother return from hunting, Pink Eyes, who is sitting beside Quick Water, remarks that he would like the starling. Quick Water asks if they could share, and he permits it. When he returns, Quick Water remarks that it would be enough for both of them. :As Alder and Birch go off to teach Thistle and Clover hunting moves, Clear Sky heads near where Pink Eyes and Quick Water still dine of the starling, and tells them to watch the camp. Pink Eyes suggests for him to pick a cat with better eye sight, but Quick Water assures him that no cat could hear or smell better than him. Clear Sky gives him additional assurance, and Quick Water then asks why he patrolled borders, as she thought he welcomed strangers, and he replies that he would like to know who was returning and leaving. As she returns from hunting, Thorn passes through Pink Eyes and Quick Water, who lounge beside the holly bush. When Thunder arrives to deliver a message to Clear Sky, Quick Water, Nettle, and Sparrow Fur pad to the clearing. As they give Quiet Rain an update of the events that had passed since their arrival in the forest, Clear Sky points out that Quick Water now lived with him. :After Star Flower is kidnapped by Slash, Quick Water slinks out from the bracken, and Clear Sky asks if she was watching. She nods, and he asks why she didn't help, to which she replies that they had no chance against him. Clear Sky replies that Star Flower would've helped them, but Quick Water is doubtful, as she felt like Star Flower and Slash were once close, and reminds him of her betrayal, suggesting that she could betray them as well. Clear Sky, enraged, brings up the fact that Slash hurt her, but Quick Water brushes it off as part of the act. Furious, Clear Sky rakes Quick Water's face, asking if it felt like an act. :Quick Water ducks away, resentful, and replies that clawing her wouldn't make Star Flower more loyal. Despite his rebuttals, Quick Water replies that only he believed of Star Flower's loyalty to him, and asks if the other leaders would risk their lives to save her. She adds that nobody would fight to save a traitor like Star Flower, even if she was carrying his kits. Clear Sky stares at her, wondering about her loyalty, and that she didn't realize the rogues were threatening all cats. Frustrated, he believes that she is wrong, that the others would assist him, and sees her thinking as mouse-brained. Path of Stars :When Clear Sky returns to camp the morning after Star Flower's kidnapping, he is still furious with Quick Water for not helping him fight off Slash and the rogues. He enters the clearing, seeing that Quick Water has already returned and is pacing beside the yew tree. He realizes from the way that his other cats are acting that the gray-and-white she-cat had already told them what had happened, so he confronts her, asking what she had said. Facing him, she replies that she had told the forest cats the truth – that Star Flower had gone back to her real friends. Clear Sky snarls that the truth was actually that the golden tabby had been kidnapped, and that Quick Water had been too cowardly to fight in her defense. The gray-and-white she-cat responds that Star Flower knew all three of the rogues that had come, and that one of them, Slash, might have once been her mate. Quick Water then argues that the golden tabby she-cat went with Slash and the others out of her own free will, and points out that she didn't even try to fight back. :Clear Sky informs his cats that Slash said he would give Star Flower back if the leaders of all five groups agreed to give him a share of their prey. When he seems to entertain the idea of complying with the tabby rogue's request, Quick Water argues that the group won't make it through leaf-bare with only half of their fresh-kill. She and Thorn also suggest that Star Flower may have staged her own kidnapping in an attempt to lure the group leaders to the four trees. Quick Water points out that if Slash and the rogues were able to ambush and kill all the leaders, then the groups would be vulnerable to further attack. Thorn worries that the rogues might come back, and Quick Water adds that even though they already have Star Flower, they might still try to steal food. :When Clear Sky goes to meet the four other leaders at the four trees, he keeps his camp well-guarded, with Quick Water and Acorn Fur standing watch under the shadows of an oak. Later, when Thunder comes to visit Clear Sky's newly born kits, Quick Water greets the ginger tom warmly as he heads into the camp. :Quick Water goes out on a hunting patrol with Birch, Nettle, and Thorn, but between them they only manage to catch a single vole. Clear Sky is frustrated at their poor catch, but Quick Water reminds the gray tom that it's leaf-bare. She points out that in the mountains, things were just as bad, and they sometimes didn't eat for days. The gray-and-white she-cat adds that although hunger is difficult, it is easier to bear in a group, surrounded by campmates, and guesses that this is why the cats in the mountains had survived there so long. Quick Water finishes that it was good that Star Flower had kitted, as having kits in camp gives every cat hope even in difficult times. :When Red turns up in Clear Sky's camp and asks for a place in the group, Quick Water and Nettle want to send him away, reluctant to trust another rogue. However, Clear Sky's other cats vote them down and let Red stay because he is weak and underfed. Later, Clear Sky's kits come out to play in the camp, and Quick Water is busy lapping up water from an icy pool. However, she calls to the three young cats, inviting them to have some water from the puddle because she knows they must be thirsty from running around all morning. She then decides to bring Star Flower something to drink as well, breaking off a piece of ice and carrying it to the golden she-cat's den. In the Novellas Thunderstar's Echo :Quick Water is in the SkyClan camp when Thunderstar comes to speak with Skystar about the dogs. Skystar decides to go investigate the dogs with Thunderstar, and he asks Quick Water to tell Star Flower that he'll be back soon. In response, she twitches her whiskers in acknowledgement of the Clan leader's words. Trivia Mistakes *She has been mistakenly described as a tom. *She has mistakenly been called Quiet Water. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations de:Flinkes Wasser fi:Quick Water ru:Быстрая Вода Category:Females Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Rogues Category:Minor characters Category:Ancient Tribe cats Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Clear Sky's cats Category:Clanless cats Category:The First Battle characters Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Path of Stars characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Warriors